The Things Left Unsaid
by zulka
Summary: For Advent-Star. KxH Oneshot. Sometimes it was best not to say anything. After all, healing scars were still fragile.


**Author's Note:** The idea for this came after I re-read over 'Misplaced Affection' and after I thought about the disagreeable feelings between him and Kai in the first season. Who am I talking about? Well you'll see by the end of the story. lol.

**The Things Left Unsaid  
**by: Angel del Silencio  
Love triangle

Oneshot

There was a dim light that barely allowed one to see the faces of the people entering the ballroom. It was the yearly reunion and although he had never come to any of them, he had at the last minute decided that this time he would come even if it was just to catch a glimpse of someone who at one point held an important role in his life…someone who still did.

It would be a lie to say he did not care about her. It would also be a lie to say that he did not hate her husband. It would be a lie to say he didn't love her at all. Therefore he said nothing at all. It would also be a lie to say he did not resent the fact that she did not come back to him.

He caught the familiar faces of ex-team members and nodded to their greetings with his usual "Hn". He had no time to waste in small talk. Heaven's knew he hated it. It was pointless talk. He leaned against a wall and looked through the crowds trying to catch a glimpse of brown tresses. Something in him hoped that she wasn't going to show up and yet another part of him tugged at his heart hoping that she would.

"Mr. Kai Hiwatari is single, rich and good looking. The only problem with him lies in the fact that he does not allow anyone to come close. He has closed off his heart." His head inclined towards the voice and he saw an azure haired middle aged woman speaking to a younger red-head. She had not seen him since he was in the shadows. He sighed. How many times had he heard that same phrase? Many times before, Thousands even, countless of times. He knew his colleagues wondered if he would get married. In his late twenties and yet he had still not gone on a date.

He sighed as he moved away from the wall and walked into the crowd. Lost to him was the woman with azure hair and the young red-head who he figured was another person trying to see if she could break his cold exterior and claim him for herself. He smirked at the thought. Once for him had been enough. Now the only things left for him were his work and memories neither of which was comforting.

It didn't matter much. He was able to live and that was enough even if he wasn't happy. "Hey Kai! Fancy meeting you here."

He knew that voice. He hated that voice. He hated everything about that red-headed Scotsman. He saw the smug smirk he carried as he nodded to him with the brown haired child in his arms. He hated that child too.

Ironic that he would win a beyblade match and yet lose someone to him. It should have been the other way around. Yet before, he was glad to win a beyblade match and would careless about a girl. Now however, he wasn't so sure.

"McGregor." He found no point in addressing him on a first name basis. Even saying his surname burned his tongue.

"Never thought you to be the one to party. Can't say I'm pleased to see you but to each his own." He then left him and Kai watched as he joined his wife. The lady that would have been his and as he looked at her, he felt irritation rise in him. He had expected her to come back like she always did. But that day, after that fight, she never did. He saw her once after her engagement but it had been a cruel night of passion.

As a waiter passed by him he took a glass of champagne. No use in dwelling in the past. Perhaps this was what he needed to move on and forget about how much it stabbed him to see her with him. He was not going to admit defeat to a certain pain that was foreign to him. He would be damned if he did. He sighed and for a short while he felt content. He turned and walked into the crowds, wishing ill to the child and to McGregor.

"Excuse me, would you be Kai Hiwatari?" he turned to see the young red head again.

He decided to indulge her and perhaps speak with her. It wasn't like he had anything better to do with his time anyways. Giving her a charming smile that left her breathless he nodded. "Is there something I can help you with?" He could tell already that she was thinking she was victorious. After all how many had tried speaking with him only to be rudely brushed off?

He watched her smile and before she could utter a word he excused himself. Her smile faded and she realized that the lady was right. This was Kai and he belonged to no one.

She watched the exchange between the two and had to give a bittersweet smile. Perhaps if things had been different they would be together now. Unfortunately it didn't happen. She took her daughter from Johnny's arm. Perhaps it was cruel, she wasn't sure anymore. She watched as her husband walked away from her and went to greet his teammates. Her daughter's eyes strayed to her father's back and Hiromi turned to look for Kai. Perhaps one day she would tell him but it would be in the long future. Perhaps he would never know. It was all irrelevant at this moment. Johnny wished for him never to know.

Finding him among the masses of nicely dressed people she turned to her daughter. "You see him right there? He's your real dad."

_

* * *

_

_End_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Author's Note: **_Okay so a oneshot that was a spin off from Misplaced affection. Lol. Dedicated to Advent star who changed her name--which is too complicated for me to remember now.

Anyways thanks for reading!


End file.
